feedback system
by KyhCad33
Summary: Marinette is sick, and it's only raining cats. [post-reveal]


**A/N:** A fluff request from my friend because she's fab :D (thanks for all the tips and suggestions!)

Post-reveal because I don't know enough about the ML universe to do this properly. Be warned for OOCness and plot holes/canon discontinuity!

 **Title** : feedback system  
 **Rating** : T (*shakes fist at the swear word in the inspiration*)  
 **Warning** : Post-reveal, corny Chat jokes, it's kinda sorta implied that they're already together  
 **Genre/s** : Romance  
 **Summary** : Marinette is sick, and it's only raining cats.  
 **Pairing/s** : Adrinette, technically Chat Noir/Marinette  
 **Inspiration/s** : I'll stuff it at the end of the fic ;)

Hope you like it!

 **I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.**

* * *

It felt great to stay in bed, on a weekend, past noon, with no chores, no work, and no obligations to keep. To just laze the day away in quiet slumber. To, for once, have some peace and relaxation. To finally be stress-free.

But it sucked when you were sick.

Because sick equaled suck.

And Marinette was sick.

So day equaled suck.

Bedridden for all the wrong reasons, the entire afternoon had her tossing around, sleep fitful with fever, head pounding, and feeling downright horrid. Granted, she was feeling better now. At least the massive headache was gone. And her temperature went down a few degrees. Her mother checked it about an hour ago; with any luck, it was lower than before.

"Still sucks," she muttered, shifting to face upwards. Blank space seemed to mock her. "Being all sweaty and icky isn't my idea of a Saturday."

"I think you're getting better, Marinette," Tikki chimed. The kwami swooped down to touch her forehead. "See? Less warm. You'll be up and running by tomorrow!"

That made her _slightly_ better. "Thanks, Tikki."

The smile she received was comforting. Marinette smiled back.

Suppressing a sigh, she stared at the ceiling. Thoughts began to spread, and somehow, they landed on Adrien. She frowned. If it wasn't for her stupid sickness, she could have been patrolling with him right at this very moment.

Boo.

 _'I wonder how he's doing.'_ She had sent him a text him earlier, about how he'd have to do tonight's rounds by himself. It wasn't as if she didn't trust him; Chat, no matter how airheaded that flirt seemed to be, could be counted on to do a job well done.

But Parisian evenings were always better outside than cooped in. The fresh midnight air, the thrill of leaping from one building to another, being able to laugh with Adrien as the night danced away, like they were lovers in a secret tryst that only the moon could see...

One more reason why it sucked to be sick.

She pulled the covers over her and closed her eyes shut.

Maybe the next time she woke up, it'd be over and she could pretend this was all just a dream.

* * *

 _Tap, tap, tap_.

With a grunt, she forced her eyes open. Darkness surrounded her room, amplifying the noise knocking on her window. Was that...rain?

It was. It must've started to pour while she was sleeping. Tikki wasn't in the room. Perhaps the kitchen, to eat while Marinette rested. Probably slept there too. In the silence, her only companions now were raindrops.

And yet, she tried to drown out the from oversleeping, it wouldn't harm her to sleep some more.

 _Tap, tap, tap_.

 _'One sheep, two sheep, red fish, blue fish...'_

Just like that, the lull of rain became static, background noise as her mind buzzed shut.

Then it happened:

 _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Marinette groaned. The rain was getting harder. Rapped. Too noisy for sleep. She squeezed her eyes together.

 _Taptaptaptaptap_.

...Incessant too. Maybe she could mask it with the curtains. Rising to stand, Marinette checked to see how bad the weather must've gotten.

And at the sight of green eyes, illuminated in the dark, she froze on the spot.

She ran to the window, energy surging into her like she never knew possible. Unlatching it as fast as she could, Marinette all but flung it up as she hissed furiously, "Adrien?!"

Sure enough, it was him—albeit dressed as his alter ego. Soaked to the bone, his messy hair tamed and stuck to his skin, yet the playful smirk on his face was still there.

But he was shivering. Likely because of his time outside. Marinette gave him a pointed look, as if to ask 'what the heck are you doing here?'

He ignored it. "The name's Chat Noir, Sweetheart." Checking her appearance from head to toe, he purred. "You, on the other hand, look like Marinette Bleu. Cute pajamas, by the way."

She blushed as he winked. "Oh shut up and get in here, you stupid cat. But be quiet; everyone else is asleep." He stepped in without complaint, water immediately pooling where he stood. Marinette shut the window. He was trying to hold it in, but she could hear his teeth chattering a mile away.

"How're you this lovely evening?" he asked. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Don't worry about it." She scowled at the apparent lack of concern for his own health. But her heart was betraying her, symptoms far worse than they had been before. "With the way it is now, you'll be the sick one here."

"Better than being _under the weather_."

"Stop joking." She sighed, half in exasperation, half in worry. "Wait here. I'll get you something to dry off with."

He grinned. "Aye, aye, Milady. Come back soon!"

Another sigh. Then Marinette went to the bathroom. She noticed her steps were fuller now, less disoriented; she felt more like herself. A good sign that she'd be back in business by tomorrow, at least.

True to his word, Adrien stayed put, crossed-legged and sniffling in his own puddle. Marinette threw him a towel.

"Don't shake your head," she warned.

"I'm not a dog," he replied, running the towel through his hair.

Marinette sat in front of him, taking a moment to watch Adrien dry himself. But the longer she stared, the more she thought her fever returned. Gaze averted. "Were you in the middle of your patrol?"

"Nah. Just finished, actually." He laughed. "Imagine my surprise when it started to rain!"

"Kitty can't handle the water?" she teased.

He shuddered. "I thank Milady for letting this poor stray into her humble abode."

It was Marinette's turn to laugh, but Adrien's smile was wider. "You're feeling better now, yeah?" he said.

"Much better." Especially now that she saw him. But she'd keep that to herself. "You though... Where were you when it started to rain?"

He motions wherever. "Oh, you know. In the area."

"Mm hm. Clearly why you're so wet."

"When it pours, Darling, it pours."

She wasn't buying it. "Couple blocks?"

"Cold."

"The other side of town?"

"Colder."

"Closer to your home, in any case."

" _Too_ cold, Milady."

"So just around the corner?"

What a cheeky grin. "Bingo."

Then he sneezed.

She shook her head, giggling. "Lying? Now that's cold."

"Come closer," he said, voice nasally yet just like air, "and I could help warm you up."

She swore she was getting sick again. But she wouldn't let him have the satisfaction. "And get all that rain on me?" she muttered. "No thanks."

His throat rumbled. "True. Wouldn't want you getting sick again."

"Yep." Her answer seemed to please him. And as Marinette stared, as the information started to piece itself together, her eyes widened and she let out a laugh. "Oh my god, _Adrien_."

As if he knew she knew, red started to peek under his mask. But it vanished as soon as it came. "That's twice now," he said, flitting into a higher octave. "It's Chat Noir at your service."

"You came here just to check on me?" Hit the nail on the head—embarrassment reached his neck. "You're so sweet!"

He didn't have a comeback, sniffling as an answer instead, ruffling his hair even more. Marinette could hear her chest thumping in glee. Adrien veiled under chat pride. He hid it well; shame he couldn't hide anything from her.

She stifled her giggles, yet the blossoming in her heart couldn't stop bursting.

Outside, the rain had finally faltered, streets turning empty and quiet. The sound of droplets had stopped. "You should get going," she said after a moment. "Change into something warmer. Sleep. I _am_ feeling better, you know. And I wouldn't want you getting worse because of me."

He followed her gaze to the window, noting what she did. And as if his previous sheepishness had never happened, he flashed her a wide grin. "Well, now that my mission's completely done, I suppose I could afford to leave you to your own devices."

Holding his gaze, intense and heated, she looked away first. He purred.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

She smiled to herself. "It's a date."

"Ahhh, I do love those." He leaned in to brush his lips on her cheek. They burst into flames. "Dream of me tonight, won't you, Sweetheart?"

...When did she not?

But hmph, she wasn't going to let him have the last laugh. Not this time.

As he made his way to the window, Marinette on his heels, an idea began to form in her head. She grinned. if Chat Noir could be like Adrien, then Marinette could be like Ladybug. Bravery covered by innocence. He'd never see it coming.

Marinette Bleu? More like _Coccinelle Rouge_.

And it was called coccinelle for a reason.

He glanced one last time over his shoulder before scrambling out of sight. Pause. Then she called out, "Hey, wait a minute."

A second later, his arms were propped onto the sill. Curious. A bit worried. "Hm? What's wrong?"

Palpitating beat. His frown tugged on her heartstrings, the distance between them shortened. Iris to iris, the flecks in his eyes drew her in and tightened her chest. It was so like Adrien to worry, so like Chat to be there when she called. She hid a smile. God, she loved this boy. And god, she loved him double.

Instead, she filled her words with mock annoyance. "Your grip must be pretty loose if you forgot something. Be sure not to lose your footing next."

"What-?"

Crashing onto him, Marinette kissed him fully on the lips, muffling his confusion as he started to slip. But as soon as he did, she grabbed his arms and hoisted him up, falling deeper into him with a strength that surprised even herself, and Adrien regained his balance just as she peeled back to see his expression.

Wide-eyed, hair dishevelled, his face blushed under the moonlight. Marinette laughed. She probably looked the same, but who cared? All she wanted was to do it again. "Cheek, _Chat?_ Really? You can do better than that."

"...Feisty. I like it." He licked his lips. A feral grin. "But, Milady, you missed one teeny, tiny, crucial detail."

She could almost taste his breath. Close, closer. Lightheaded, tipsy. But her headache was long gone; she'd blame it on the medicine later. She'd blame it on the cat dangling his bait. "Oh? And what would that be?"

"I'm probably sick," he answered sweetly. "So I'm afraid I'll have to steal back my cold."

And without warning, she stumbled back as he kissed her again.

* * *

 **Inspiration/s** : The Big Damn Kiss (TV Tropes)


End file.
